Take Half Of Me
by LeontinaStardust
Summary: When Harry joins Luna and Rolf on an expedition to find the mysterious Yeti, he doesn't expect to be sharing a room with Draco Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy are clearly attracted to each other, but the only problem is they're both already married.


_This was written for the HD-Tropes fest, and the trope I was assigned was infidelity. _

_Warnings – sex (graphic slash and non-graphic het), infidelity, swears._

**X**

Harry made his way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, keeping his eyes open for a head of blonde hair or a head of brown dreadlocks.

Luna and Rolf Scamander had asked Harry to be their photographer on an expedition to the Himalayas, where the couple were hoping to be the first wizards to study the mysterious Yeti. Theoretically, the wizard that Gilderoy Lockhart Obliviated to write 'Year with the Yeti' had studied it, but as that wizard had no recollection of his studies, and since Lockhart had lost his mind and was outed as a fraud, his works were classed as fiction and the Yeti remained, to the most part, unstudied.

Harry had taken up photography after the end of the war, when little Dennis Creevey gave Harry his brother's old camera, saying Colin would have wanted Harry to have it. Harry found it oddly soothing capturing the world through a camera lens, and he had joined Luna and Rolf a number of times already.

This expedition to the Himalayas would be the longest amount of time Harry had spent away from home; no other wizard had been able to get close to the Yeti before, and the hunt for it could be a lengthy process of at least a month.

Still, Ginny had told Harry she didn't mind him leaving because the Quidditch season had only just started, and the Holyhead Harpies, for whom Ginny played Chaser, were determined to take the trophy this year, and demanded constant training.

"Harry, over here!" a male voice called, and Harry turned to see Rolf waving at him.

Rolf and Luna had met three years ago at a rally Hermione had thrown to raise awareness about House-elf abuse, and had been inseparable ever since, marrying just a year after they met. Luna had soon introduced her new partner to her friends, and despite being six years older than Harry, Rolf had become a very good friend.

Rolf engulfed Harry in a hug and pressed a bottle of Firewhiskey into his hands.

"It's not to drink yet," Rolf told him teasingly as he led Harry to the small table where Luna was sat. "We're waiting for our guide."

Luna gave Harry a serene smile, and he leant in to kiss her cheek.

Harry couldn't deny he felt a bit out of place in his dark jeans and short sleeve checker shirt with Luna and Rolf. Luna was wearing a floaty floral dress with hiking boots and a sun hat, the metal ball under her lip changing colour by the second. Rolf looked more like a typical naturalist, with brown shorts and matching shirt, hiking boots and a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck, but his dreadlocks were decorated with blue, purple and green beads, and a blue bandana covered the top of his head. A small skull dangled from his earring, and he had a ring in his nose and at the side of his lip, while a tribal tattoo spanned the length of his left arm. Harry had always loved Rolf's style, but it did make him feeling boring in comparison.

It had taken a lot for Harry to admit that he had a slight crush on Rolf, but he had since come to accept that he was bisexual. He just had a thing for guys with long hair, tattoos, piercings and leather; Bill Weasley had started that when Harry was fourteen, even if he hadn't quite understood his feelings at the time. He had never been with a man; he and Ginny got back together after the end of the war five years ago, and married three years later. Ginny had told him that after the end of the Quidditch season, she wanted to start trying for a baby, and though Harry had always dreamt of having his own family, he still didn't know if he was quite ready yet.

Harry was drawn out of his musings by the arrival of one Draco Malfoy.

"Rolf, Luna," Malfoy greeted pleasantly to the couple, eyeing Harry and giving him a slight smirk. "Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry nodded.

"Harry, this is our guide," Rolf commented, looking between the pair with amusement in his brown eyes. "Draco, Harry's our photographer"

The animosity between Harry and Malfoy had vanished over the years, and they would nod in greeting whenever they passed one another. Harry remembered very clearly when their hands had brushed against each other in Diagon Alley, and the jolt of electricity that went through his skin at the light touch. And the time they ended up pressed against each other in an overly cramped elevator, and Harry ended up hot and bothered which wasn't anything to do with the crowded lift.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was too attractive for his own good, with those tailored trousers and form fitting shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The slightly reddened scar of the Dark Mark stood visibly on Malfoy's pale skin, but a chain was tattooed around it, finishing in a lock on the inside of his wrist. Malfoy had grown his hair out, long enough now that he kept it pulled back in a ponytail. Hermione had told Harry that it was tradition for the head of the Malfoy household to have long hair, and since Lucius was under house arrest, the duty fell to his son.

"Photography, hm?" Malfoy commented lightly, the malice in his voice still there, but very slight. "Yet another skill of yours, I presume."

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Harry retorted, causing the blond to smirk. "I wasn't aware you were an expert on the Himalayas."

"You wouldn't be," Malfoy answered with a cocked eyebrow, before turning his attention to Luna and Rolf. "I've contacted the International Task Force in Tibet, and they've said we're permitted to go where we please, but we're to keep magic to a minimum and only in case of emergencies when there are Muggles in a nearby radius."

"I don't know why they're so afraid of Muggles seeing magic," Luna mused. "The majority of Yeti sightings have been by Muggles, and none of them have been negative about it. Then again, the Yeti is fluffy, and maybe that makes it more likable than witches and wizards who only have smooth skin."

"Fluffy things do tend to tug at heartstrings," Rolf smiled, and Harry silently disagreed.

The three-headed dog _named_ Fluffy had never been particularly cute or likable to Harry.

They finished their Firewhiskey with light conversation, and Malfoy's thigh brushed lightly against Harry's every time they moved. Harry swore Malfoy caught his eye and smirked at one point, too.

After they finished their drinks, Luna produced the International Portkey which would take them to the small Wizarding District in Lhasa, Tibet.

Despite the amplified Portkey effects caused by the further distance, Harry could very much appreciate how beautiful Lhasa was. The small city was encased by mountains stretching as far as the eye could see, with rich colours of brown and green.

Harry had brought Colin's old camera with him for this trip, and he knew the boy would be thrilled at such beautiful scenes being captured on his camera.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Malfoy muttered as Luna and Rolf greeted a witch in dark green robes with a picture of the Yeti pinned on the front.

Malfoy's eyes weren't focused on Harry, but rather their impressive surroundings, and he seemed serene, his usual sneer and cocky attitude gone.

"Very much," Harry agreed; that was what he loved about going with Luna and Rolf. Every country was different and beautiful in its own way, like the lush rainforests of Peru when they studied a group of Peruvian Vipertooth dragons, and the harsh icy lands of Greenland when they attempted to hunt the Greenland Lomding, which they never did find.

"We're sleeping over this way," Rolf called, waving Harry and Malfoy over towards a white building. "You two are gonna have to share a room. Do you think you can make it without killing each other?"

Rolf grinned while Harry and Malfoy exchanged a glance at the comment, and Harry tried to ignore the way his heart started to beat faster at that look.

So he'd have to share a room with Malfoy; so what? He was married, and Malfoy was married, and Malfoy was a prat, so that was that, and Harry would realise his attraction was silly, surely?

**X**

The hostel that the group used for their accommodation wasn't the nicest of places, but it was cheap, and the staff and other guests were all friendly and shared their meals together; the shabbiness was no issue when contrasted with the friendly atmosphere.

Malfoy, on the other hand, hated the beds with their too-thin sheets, and the too-loud guests. Not that they spent much time in the hostel; they would wake early to go trekking in the mountains, Malfoy marking off on maps where they had been, and where they would go next, and telling them the best routes to go.

Harry had never been trekking in mountain ranges before, but with magic it was quite easy. There were basically lots of Sticking Charms, conjured ropes, and Featherlight Charms on all the equipment.

Despite the fact they had been there five days now and not seen the Yeti, or indeed any sign of it, Harry had captured some lovely shots of the landscape and the wildlife they came across on their travels.

Luna drew what they saw too, but she and Rolf both liked to have a photographic comparison.

Luna and Rolf tended to stray from Harry and Malfoy a lot, and as a result they ended up spending a lot of time together, especially considering they shared a room as well. They hadn't killed each other yet, although Harry was sorely tempted to try.

It wasn't that Malfoy was especially cruel like he had been at school; rather he was snarky and rude, but would slip in compliments between his insults which left Harry unsure whether to feel good or bad about himself.

They had even started an unspoken game – who could touch the other the most without outright touching them. Harry would brush his hand against Malfoy's when they were walking, and Malfoy would sit close to Harry even when he didn't need to, and their fingers would brush each time they passed each other something.

It was confusing, and thrilling, and wrong, and addictive. Harry knew Ginny was waiting for him back home, and Malfoy had Astoria, but Harry had never had anyone _but _Ginny, with Cho not really counting, and the fact that this game he was playing with Malfoy was new and different made it hard to stop. Besides, it was just a bit of fun, and it wasn't like he was actually _cheating_.

Deciding he needed to distract himself, Harry raised the camera from the cord around his neck and pressed his eye against the viewfinder.

He may have no shots of the Yeti yet, but he was not at a loss for wonderful images.

There weren't many magical photographers who took photos of landscapes; they tended to prefer humans and animals, but Harry loved to capture the world around him. Using Developing Solution created special but natural effects, such as leaves rustling in the invisible wind, or water coursing over rocks, and even the sun glinting in the snow covered mountain tops would be spectacular in a photo.

Harry could feel the presence of a person next to him, and a sideways glance revealed somebody tall and blond who could only be Malfoy. Harry was happy to ignore him until three slender fingers pressed against the lens right as Harry clicked to take a photo.

"Will you piss off?" Harry snapped, dropping the camera back around his neck and glaring at the smirking blond.

"Well I could," Malfoy mused, "but Rolf and Luna are who-knows-where, and I'm pretty sure you'll get lost considering we are near Muggle territory and you'd have to rely on knowledge alone."

Harry scowled; Malfoy had a point there. The rocks and snow and mountain tops were all very lovely, especially when contrasted with the greener pastures, thick trees, and picturesque villages further down; but pretty as the place was, Harry really had no idea where he was or how far it was from the next Apparition point.

"I guess you can stay then," Harry muttered dejectedly, causing Malfoy to smirk again.

"Glad to know you want me around," Malfoy drawled, his eyes running up and down Harry's body. "I'm certainly not sick of seeing you, but I do prefer you when you're asleep; much less mouthy then."

And there it was again – the compliment hidden by an insult.

"Watching me sleep, are you?" Harry retorted quickly, determined that Malfoy not get the upper hand.

"Yes, I suppose that is a very _you_ thing to do; I remember you have a habit of stalking people," Malfoy sneered, clearly having noticed Harry following Malfoy a lot back in sixth year.

"Are you going to join us and the other guests tonight?" Harry asked, changing the subject to get it away from their hostile past. "There's going to be a small party, and it would be nice for you to show your face instead of keeping yourself locked in our room."

Malfoy rarely did join the guests, other than for a quick meal occasionally, and Rolf was planning to kidnap the blond man and drag him downstairs one day very soon; better for Malfoy's attendance to be on his own terms.

"I may as well," Malfoy sighed with a scowl. "You're noisy enough as it is; a party will only make concentrating on my work even harder."

"I'm sure," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes; he was quite confident Malfoy knew how to use Silencing Charms. Still, it would be nice to see Malfoy in a relaxed setting, and Harry couldn't deny to himself that he was excited to spend even more time with the blond.

**X**

Harry grinned widely, clapping his hands as Luna and Rolf performed some sort of tap dance on a levitating board.

The party was in full swing, despite the small amount of people. There were only twelve of them in all, three of whom were from Ghana and didn't speak English, but drinks were passed around, and the music was loud, and they didn't need to speak to have fun.

"Here," Malfoy muttered, pressing a wooden tankard of the local brew into Harry's hands. It was his second drink of the night, due to the fact that it was incredibly strong. Malfoy was still only half way through his first, but he seemed to have loosened up considerably.

Luna and Rolf jumped down from the floating wood when the song finished, an even faster piece of music taking its place. A few more people jumped up, joining in the dance which seemed to be made up of quick feet movements which Harry couldn't quite follow.

"Come on, you two," Rolf shouted, crouching in-between Malfoy and Harry and throwing his arms around their shoulders. "Join in the dance."

"I don't dance," Harry said quickly as Malfoy shook his head.

"That's right, Rolf," Luna nodded. "Harry is rather dreadful because he thinks about it too much."

Malfoy laughed loudly.

"Like you're much better," Harry scoffed, though truthfully Malfoy seemed the sort who would have been learning the Waltz at the age of five.

"If you think you're better than me, why don't you prove it?" Malfoy teased, flashing his white teeth in a cocky grin as Rolf clapped his hands in excitement.

Harry stood up nodding, despite the fact he knew full well that he couldn't dance very well, but he was also not one to back down from a challenge.

Malfoy got to his feet too, downing his drink and waving his hand towards the group of dancing people.

Following Malfoy's lead, Harry took a big gulp of his drink for liquid courage and joined the group, trying to see how they were moving.

"You heard what Luna said, didn't you?" Malfoy commented, his eyes dropping to the feet of the dancers and then back up again. "You don't need to think about the dance, just go with it."

"Right." Harry nodded unsurely.

"I don't imagine that not thinking will be too hard for you," Malfoy continued, and Harry flipped him the finger. But then Malfoy leant in towards Harry, his lips brushing against his ear. "Trust me; shut your mind off, and good things will follow."

Fingers ghosted along Harry's stomach and hip for just a moment, and then arms linked with his on each side, and his feet were moving of their own accord, because it was very easy not to think about what his feet were doing when Malfoy's arm was joined with his, with his body moving against Harry's. The person on the other side of Harry wasn't giving him the same reaction, and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Malfoy, and to Harry's surprise, Malfoy couldn't keep _his_ eyes off Harry.

The song ended and the group made to sit down for a quick drink, but Harry and Malfoy stayed in place, their eyes still gazing into each other's.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" Malfoy asked lowly, his eyes flashing over with something quite like lust.

A pleasant jolt spread through Harry's stomach, and he cast his gaze briefly down to Malfoy's trousers, which seemed to have tightened considerably.

Surely Malfoy wasn't offering sex? They were both married, after all, but the hungry look Malfoy was giving him, and the way Malfoy's long fingers were resting at the top of Harry's thigh, made the blond's intention quite clear.

And Harry wanted Malfoy, married or not, and Ginny wasn't around to find out. It wasn't like he still didn't want or love Ginny, because he did, but Malfoy was Malfoy, and everything Harry had dreamt about but never had. Even the alcohol in his system seemed to be urging him to forget his inhibitions and go for it, and like Malfoy had said moments before, don't think and good things happen.

"Okay," Harry answered in a whisper, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. Maybe Malfoy didn't want what Harry thought he wanted, but even if he did, there was no way that Ginny could find out, right?

Harry and Malfoy left the party quietly, the other guests too busy playing a card game to notice them.

They walked upstairs in silence, but the second the door shut behind them, Harry was pressed against it, Malfoy's warm lips pressed against his.

Harry gasped, allowing Malfoy's tongue to press into his mouth. Malfoy tasted divine, and though Harry knew it was wrong, Malfoy's lips were like a sweet poison that Harry would forever crave until death.

He wrapped his hands in Malfoy's blond locks, while large hands grasped Harry's hips to pull the two men closer together, their tongues writhing against each other.

One of Malfoy's hands moved up to grab Harry's shirt, pulling him away from the door, and, still kissing, they managed to stumble over to Harry's bed.

Malfoy turned to push Harry onto the mattress, and immediately moved to straddle Harry's hips, leaning down until his mouth was against Harry's ear.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Malfoy hissed, sending a pleasant shiver running through Harry's body.

"Who says I can't fuck you?" Harry retorted. He may be a virgin when it came to men, but he wasn't an idiot; he knew how gay sex worked, and the idea of a cock being shoved up his arse made him slightly nervous.

"I'm not letting you near my arse until you know what it's like," Malfoy told Harry with a teasing smirk. "Well I say that; who knows? Girl Weasel grew up with so many brothers, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a dick hidden under her trousers."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if you started growing a dick out of your forehead," Harry snapped back, but his growl was stuck in his throat as Malfoy's hand pressed down on his erection, rubbing him through his jeans.

Malfoy smirked once more, and then his hands were fumbling with Harry's belt buckle and pulling Harry's jeans down his legs.

Anticipation lay heavy in the air, and they quickly discarded the rest of their clothes, throwing them in a jumbled heap on the floor, and then there was skin on skin, slick with sweat and trembling with need, and when Malfoy twisted off the lid to the jar of lube, Harry could feel his heart pounding.

Harry dragged Malfoy into another kiss as deft fingers trailed over Harry's cock and lower, circling the rim of his entrance.

A wet digit finally pushed inside of Harry, and the sensation was unusual but not unpleasant. Even when a second one joined the first, scissoring and stretching him, Harry still could not find fault.

Malfoy's fingers soon found Harry's prostate, and the very first touch had Harry groaning and arching his back in pleasure.

Harry enjoyed sex with Ginny, but the way Malfoy's fingers were now pounding against his prostate felt fucking fantastic, and all thoughts of his wife were pushed from his mind as he moved against Malfoy's fingers.

He whined when Malfoy pulled out, leaving Harry's hole to clench on thin air, but Malfoy was slicking his cock up with lube; that big, thick cock which would in moments be _inside_ Harry, and Harry had never wanted anything more in his life, consequences be damned.

Malfoy clambered back on top of Harry, settling between his legs, which Harry moved to wrap around Malfoy's waist.

"Ready?" Malfoy asked, and Harry shook his head.

"Undo your ponytail first," Harry demanded. Harry had wanted to see just how long Malfoy's hair was, and he wasn't disappointed when Malfoy released those blond locks, which fell like golden rays around his shoulders, stopping just below his chest.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you had a thing for my father, Potter," Malfoy drawled, cocking an eyebrow, and Harry could have retorted had Malfoy not pressed the head of his cock to Harry's arse.

"Only you," Harry managed to grind out, and then Malfoy thrust forward, stretching Harry's virgin hole wide.

It hurt, but Harry never thought it wouldn't. But the pain was only slight; nothing Harry couldn't handle, and even that burn couldn't stop it feeling good.

He felt _full_, in a way he had never felt before. There were no soft curves, but instead hard, slick bodies, smooth muscles, and rough skin, and fuck, that cock grinding against his prostate was bliss.

Malfoy thrusted even harder, his hands leaving bruises on Harry's hips.

Harry gripped into Malfoy's hair, the strands soft against his fingers, and Malfoy leant down to kiss Harry hard, their teeth clashing and lips bleeding from the force.

Harry could feel the pressure building up inside him, and he reached a hand down to stroke his heavy cock, the sensation of his hand wonderfully in sync with Malfoy's thrusts.

Every touch of Harry's fingers and every movement of Malfoy's cock was too much, and Harry came hard over his fingers, spraying onto his stomach with a scream of Malfoy's name.

That seemed to push Malfoy over the edge, and the blond tensed as he released inside Harry, his grip tightening on Harry's hips.

Both men stayed still, panting heavily, and Harry didn't particularly _want_ to move. He felt happier than he had in a long time, and he hadn't expected Draco Malfoy, of all people, to be the reason.

**X**

Malfoy and Harry had ended up sleeping in the same bed, after Malfoy cast a Cleansing Charm, of course, but the next morning was when regret started to kick in.

Not because they had had sex, but because they had had sex while they were _married_.They were _both_ married, but not to each other, which meant Harry had officially cheated on Ginny. Eyeing Malfoy up had been one thing, but being fucked by him was something very different altogether.

Harry felt sick with guilt, and he had imagined so many different possibilities of how Ginny would kill him after she found out.

Malfoy, on the other hand, appeared a lot calmer, because he was determined that Astoria was never going to find out. And even worse, Malfoy still wanted Harry, which sucked, because Harry wanted Malfoy again too, and he had hoped Malfoy would have just wanted to use Harry for sex once and then be done with him.

That was not the case, though, and Malfoy, being an ex-Slytherin and rapidly rising up the political ladder in the Ministry of Magic, was very good with words when he needed to be.

"Do you really think it matters how many times we fuck?" Malfoy had said. "You're in shit whether you stop now or carry on, and if you're going down anyway, why not enjoy yourself while you can? Besides, if you're careful, she need never find out and we can make the trip a hell of a lot more fun before we go back to our normal lives at home."

And Harry hated to admit that Malfoy did have a point. Ginny had a temper almost as bad as Harry's, and she wasn't one to be treated like a doormat. If she got angry, she got _angry_, and her wrath was as terrifying as her mother's. Sleeping with somebody who was not Ginny even once would be unforgivable in her eyes.

It wasn't even like having sex with Malfoy again would create a higher risk of Ginny finding out, because they were in completely different countries. All they had to do was hide it from Rolf and Luna, which would be rather easy, and then they could fuck as many times as they liked without anyone finding out. Harry hated how he could even consider cheating _again_ by rationalising it.

But Harry _wanted_ to sleep with Malfoy again, and he knew that he loved Ginny and not Malfoy, and where would he be able to sleep with a man again without running the possibility of Ginny finding out? Malfoy was as determined as Harry for their secret not to be discovered, so the situation couldn't have been better - aside from them both being single, obviously.

Malfoy had played that card, too.

"You enjoyed last night, didn't you?" Malfoy had smirked. "And here we can have as much man on man sex as you want, and when will you get that opportunity at home? I thought you would have liked to find out what it's like to fuck a man as well."

Harry _had_ wanted to find out what it was like, so he had kissed Malfoy hard, and ended up reduced to a writhing mess as Malfoy rode Harry's cock hard.

And the three weeks that followed had suddenly made the trip a lot more than a hunt for the Yeti.

They took it in turns to screw each into the mattress, and eventually they started taking things outside, waiting for Rolf and Luna to go away before they pounced on one another.

Harry had started it by pulling Malfoy into a cave so he could suck on the blond's thick cock, but Malfoy had returned the gesture by bending Harry over a rock and eating his arse out, which shouldn't have felt so good, because there was a fucking _tongue _in his arse, but he ended up screaming into the makeshift gag Malfoy had shoved in his mouth to keep him quiet.

Harry seemed to be stuck in a Malfoy-shaped bubble, all thoughts of his wife back home trapped on the other side. He knew he was in deep now, but he didn't seem to be able to stop.

Sometimes when he was fucking Malfoy, he would shut his eyes and try to imagine it was Ginny, but while Ginny was tight and warm, Malfoy was tighter, and his body firmer and nicer to grab hold of. And when Malfoy fucked Harry, all thoughts of Ginny would completely flee his head, because Malfoy's cock was perfect and quickly turning into one of Harry's favourite things in the world. The feeling of it stretching his arse open and filling him to the brim was exhilarating and addicting.

But as Harry knew, all good things came to an end, and that happened when Malfoy suggested they head to a mountain range near a village called Dinggye.

Ironically, Malfoy had dragged Harry into the cave for a fuck, but the pile of bones stacked up in the corner soon caught their attention.

"Err, are there many carnivorous animals here?" Harry queried cautiously as they stepped back out into the sunlight, their hands covering their wands.

"A few," Malfoy nodded. "Snow leopards tend to be solitary and wouldn't eat that much, so there's a chance it could be wolves."

"How much of a chance?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow when Malfoy shrugged.

"Not much," the blond admitted. "I'll signal Rolf and Luna."

The couple soon appeared and almost cheered in excitement when they saw the pile of bones.

"This could be the place," Rolf grinned. "Keep your eyes open; the Yeti is known to be highly aggressive, and most witches and wizards who have come across it have been killed and eaten. I'd imagine at least two of us might be eaten."

"Comforting to know," Harry muttered, and Rolf laughed loudly, waving off the hushing noise that Malfoy hissed.

"You and I are the fastest here, Harry," Luna commented airily as she drew a perimeter around the entrance of the cave with her wand. "It's most likely that Astoria and I will be widowed."

Harry's stomach clenched uncomfortably at the mention of Malfoy's wife.

"Wands out," Rolf murmured. "Today we will just see if the Yeti is here, and Harry, maybe you can get some photos for us? The bones look both fresh and old, so whatever lives here has been here a while, so if it is the Yeti, we'll be back at other times to do a risk assessment and study it."

"Then you will both be able to go home," Luna said with a smile, and Malfoy and Harry exchanged a glance. "Ginny and Astoria must have missed you."

Yes, Ginny would have missed Harry, and happy as he was that he would see her soon, he couldn't help but feel upset at the fact the thing between him and Malfoy would end.

They had always said they wouldn't continue with their affair once they were back in the UK because there was too much of a risk of being caught, and Harry had been fine with that, but now that it was happening, a heavy sense of dread seemed to wash over him.

Thankfully he had the possibility of discovering the Yeti to keep his thoughts occupied.

The cave was dank and dark, and Harry stepped in something sticky that looked suspiciously like blood. Using one hand to hold his wand steady, he used the other to awkwardly hold his camera, taking photos of the surroundings.

Though the shots were dark, through magical means he would be able to bring out the light in them, which made taking the photos a lot easier no matter the light or weather condition.

The cave went back far into the mountain, getting darker as they went further from the entrance. Rolf in front was the only one with his wand lit, so that they wouldn't draw attention if anything nasty was in the cave. Judging from the rattling, panting, and scratching sounds vibrating through the walls, whatever was in there _was_ nasty.

"Stop," Luna hissed, throwing her hand out to stop Harry and Malfoy in their tracks.

Rolf had stopped too, and he and Luna slowly took a couple of steps forward, Rolf dimming his wand.

Harry had one hand on his camera, not bothering to look through the viewfinder into the darkness, and had the other wrapped around his wand, keeping it aimed in-between Rolf and Luna should anything charge towards either of them.

Harry had managed to snap a couple of photos when something big and white appeared through the darkness, and everyone drew in their breath, freezing in shock.

"We need to leave," somebody whispered, and then they were running, heavy footsteps echoing behind them, and as soon as they emerged back onto the mountain, they Apparated back to the hostel, Muggles be damned.

They may have just risked their lives, but they had finally found the Yeti.

**X**

On their last night in the Himalayas, Harry and Malfoy slept together one last time.

It wasn't quite fucking, nor was it making love. Instead, it was a mixture of the two, the mood sombre between them.

Though Harry was looking forward to going home, he couldn't understand why he felt so miserable at the prospect of leaving Malfoy. They had been fuck buddies and nothing more, and Harry knew he shouldn't have cheated in the first place, so why did he want to continue despite the fact he had already dug himself in a hole so deep he doubted he would be able to see the light for much longer?

Even when Harry arrived back home to the smiling faces of the Weasley family, he still couldn't push the thought of Malfoy out of his mind.

All he seemed to be able to focus on was Ginny's face, so loving and adoring when Harry didn't deserve it.

"Are you alright?" Hermione questioned, immediately picking up on Harry's discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry lied. "Just tired."

The welcome home party proved enough to distract Harry from his guilt for a while, but once the party ended, self-hatred washed over him once more. When Ginny pulled him into bed that night, he took her from behind, unable to look her in the eyes. He shut his eyes as he thrust into her, the feeling of her soft curves under his hands so strange that he couldn't touch her, and in his mind he saw flashes of white blond hair and hard muscles.

The weeks that followed went in much the same fashion, with the guilt Harry felt never lessening; in fact, it seemed to grow as the days went by.

He had managed to avoid talking about Malfoy when Ginny and his friends asked how he was on the trip, and thankfully, because Ginny wouldn't have expected Harry to cheat on her, especially with Draco Malfoy of all people, he never had to dodge any suspicious accusations.

A part of Harry felt like he should tell Ginny, and that he didn't deserve to carry on living with a beautiful wife and wonderful friends who didn't know any better, but he just couldn't do it. It wasn't because he was scared of how Ginny would react, because he knew he deserved everything she would dish out plus so much more; but if he told Ginny, it would not just hurt her but their entire family, not to mention Malfoy's.

Mrs Weasley had told Harry he was as good as her son before he ever got with Ginny, and when Harry and Ginny married, Molly wept with happiness that Harry was now officially part of the family. All the Weasley brothers were thrilled too, so protective of their little sister that they didn't want any other man but Harry with her. And Hermione had married Ron, so their trio of friends were even closer, and everything was perfect, but Harry would ruin that. Everyone would be hurt by Harry's actions, and because they wouldn't let Harry tell Ginny he had cheated on her without finding out who with, chances were that Astoria would find out that Malfoy had had an affair as well, and then Malfoy would lose his family as well.

It was the worst mess Harry had ever gotten himself into, and the worst thing was that Harry still didn't regret sleeping with Malfoy; he just regretted that he was married to Ginny. But he didn't want to divorce Ginny either; he loved her, but sometimes he wondered how much if could have done such a horrific act behind her back.

The thoughts were making Harry crazy, and there was nobody he could speak to about it. Ron was a no-go, and though he could trust Hermione to be less biased and more understanding, he didn't want to upset her or force her into keeping his secret for him.

He ran into Malfoy once in the five weeks they had been back in the UK, pressed up in a cramped Ministry of Magic lift, and Malfoy discreetly squeezed Harry's arse before leaving at his floor with a cocky smirk.

That threw Harry even more off balance, and Harry didn't know how much more he could take.

He was glad when Rolf and Luna finally arrived home from the Himalayas, because it gave Harry a chance to get away from his no longer comforting home.

"Hey Rolf," Harry greeted as he stepped through the Scamander fireplace. "Where's Luna?"

"At her dad's," Rolf answered with a crooked grin. "Want a drink, or something to eat?"

Harry nodded, and Rolf hooked Harry up with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a bowl of chickpea and quinoa salad. Rolf was vegan, and the best cook Harry had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Hermione loved Rolf because he actually got Ron to eat food that was healthy.

"Here are the photos," Harry said after a mouthful of delicious food, reaching into his bag to pass the pictures to Rolf.

The beautiful mountain scenery was truly impressive in the photographs, but Harry's favourite photos were the ones he had captured of the Yeti. It was incredibly tall; almost fifteen feet, white and fluffy, with sharp teeth and blazing red eyes.

"Very nice," Rolf complimented as he flipped through the photos. "These are great," he added with a grin as he reached the ones of the Yeti. "Really shows what the Yeti is like; we had a couple of close run-ins with him. Real vicious creature, but we found out a lot of information about him; I'll get Luna to send you a copy of our findings when she gets back. Now what's wrong with you?"

"What?" Harry said quickly, the sudden change of conversation topic catching him off guard. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Normally you comment on and explain every single photo while I'm looking at them, and you ask a lot more questions about the creatures we stud. Not to mention, you just look down," Rolf mused, taking a swig of his drink.

"It's nothing," Harry muttered quietly, but Rolf shook his head.

"You know you can tell me anything, Harry; whatever you say will stay between you and me," Rolf told Harry seriously, and Harry thought he was being offered a great opportunity.

Luna would have been an understanding person to talk to, but she was also Ginny's best friend, and though Luna was very laid back and open, she could get her feelings hurt just like anybody else. Having her friend cheat on his wife who happened to be Luna's best friend, and right under her nose, might bother Luna, which Harry didn't want to happen.

Rolf, on the other hand, was much like Luna in that he was very open and accepting, but he was much closer to Harry than to Ginny, and Harry would trust Rolf with his life; not that he didn't trust Luna just as much, but he felt more comfortable around Rolf.

"I cheated on Ginny," Harry blurted out, the words spilling from his lips before he could think about them. Rolf's eyebrows rose slightly, but he didn't reply, and just gestured for Harry to continue. "With Malfoy, while we were in the Himalayas. We've not done anything since we got back, because we agreed that would be for the best, but I'm just racked with constant guilt, which is made worse by the fact that I _still_ want Malfoy, and I don't know why. It isn't just the sex, either; I miss _him_ as a person, and I don't understand because I love Ginny, but-"

"You can love more than one person," Rolf interjected. "You seem to be a person with a big heart, and I think it would be very easy for you to open it to more than just Ginny."

"But it's not fair on Ginny," Harry said in a strangled voice, the thought of _loving_ Malfoy making his stomach clench in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. "How can I love _two_ people, when the act of loving more than one would just hurt the people that I love? It's just wrong."

"Not inherently," Rolf commented. "Yes, cheating on Ginny was wrong; I won't sugar-coat that. But you didn't cheat on her out of malice. It was obvious you and Draco were attracted to each other, but I never thought anything would happen from it because you were both married and had a rivalry, but clearly I was wrong. But if your heart has grown to love Draco, there's nothing you can do about it, but don't feel bad about yourself for having such a big heart."

"But it hurts! I love Ginny, and maybe I have feelings for Malfoy too, but I can't do anything about it without hurting Ginny, meaning I'm left with these constant Draco Malfoy-related thoughts in my mind, whereas he's probably pushed me to the back of his mind as nothing but a fuck-buddy," Harry ranted, his breathing picking up as he spoke.

"Talk to him," Rolf said confidently, placing his hand on top of Harry's. "Trust me; you and he need to sort this out between you. I'll think you'll be surprised at what you hear."

**X**

Harry decided to take Rolf's advice and dropped off a note in Malfoy's office asking him to meet Harry at some point.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy replied very quickly and suggested a Muggle bar out of London to avoid being seen by any witches or wizards who might know them.

It was a seedy little place, but the beer was cheap and the atmosphere friendly.

"This is a right dive," Malfoy muttered as he slid into the booth Harry had chosen five minutes earlier.

"You picked it," Harry pointed out, passing Malfoy some Muggle money.

"Yes, because nobody with taste would choose to come here for fun," Malfoy drawled, but he got up to go to the bar anyway.

While Malfoy ordered his drink, Harry changed what he was going to say yet again in his head. He felt so stupid, but it was hard to say 'I know we said we'd stop the affair, but I can't stop thinking about you and want to continue, but I want to stay with Ginny too.'

"I hope whatever you want to talk about is interesting, Potter," Malfoy stated plainly, taking a tentative sip of the bottle of beer he had got, and then pretending not to be impressed.

Oh, what Harry had to say would be _very_ interesting. "Err, this is kind of hard for me to say," he mumbled awkwardly, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow. There would be nothing to do but come out with it straight. "I_ really_ enjoyed myself on the expedition with you, and I know we were meant to call it quits, but I can't stop thinking about you."

Malfoy's eyebrow rose further.

"Well," Malfoy smirked. "That _is_ interesting. What about your wife?"

"I love Ginny, I really do, but she isn't you," Harry said quietly, his eyes focused on his beer bottle, and hoping with all hope that perhaps Malfoy wouldn't hear the confession Harry had never put into words before.

"And Astoria isn't you," Malfoy answered, and Harry snapped his eyes back up to the blond. "Astoria and I only married because of our families' expectations of us; mine in particular. My mother and father were adamant I marry a pure-blood girl, preferably a blonde, and produce at least one male heir. I can never divorce her or have an overt affair, because traditional pure-blood families do not hold with such _Muggle_ nonsense."

Malfoy sounded incredibly bitter, and Harry felt sorry for him. At least he actually _liked_ his wife; he couldn't imagine being forced into marriage with somebody for his entire life without caring much for them.

"That's not all my blood dictates," Malfoy continued, looking sombrely at his beer. "After the war, my father used money to get me and my mother as high as possible into the new Ministry and society, and it was only that money which saved him from Azkaban. But as he is under house arrest, the position of head of the Malfoy family falls to me, which means I must wear my hair long, despite my hatred of it. I look like a bloody _girl_, but my father insists; I may be the head, he says, but he is still my father."

"I like your hair long," Harry told Malfoy with a smile. "It doesn't look girly at all."

"I still think you have a thing for my father," Malfoy replied, a smile almost crossing his face momentarily. "My job has also been controlled by my father; he has been very firm that I was to enter the political ladder both to improve my own status, but also to convince the Minister to release him from house arrest. If I had my way, I would cut my hair, leave Astoria, and move to Tibet or Nepal and spend my time in the mountains there, but pure-blood duty has bound me, and I have no choice in the matter. My tattoo represents how becoming a Death Eater trapped me, but the lock isn't open because I am still trapped. Having sex with you was the only escape I've had, and I'm ashamed to say it was one of the few times in recent years I felt truly happy."

"Well why can't you cut your hair and move away to do what you want to do? I know you say it's your duty, but times have changed from what they once were; blood purity doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure your parents would come to accept it in time," Harry said, hoping Malfoy would see that there _was_ a way out.

"It isn't that easy. Tell me, Potter, why do you love photography so much?"

The question took Harry aback slightly.

"Er, I guess I like seeing the world through a camera lens. It shuts off everything else, and all that's left is the beauty of the Earth, and I can capture that in a picture that will last forever," Harry replied, unable to keep the smile off his face as he told Malfoy of his love.

"And you can take that camera out whenever and wherever you want it," Malfoy put in. "Do you remember when you asked me why I, of all people, would be a guide in the Himalayas? The truth is, as a child, I was desperate to see the Yeti. I wanted to be the first wizard to find it, so my parents took me on holiday every summer until the Dark Lord returned at the end of fourth year. I was strangely obsessed with the Yeti, wanting so much to be the first wizard to see it, but to me, that was only a childhood dream which couldn't continue into my adult life. Your passion can go with you, but mine died with my familial duty."

"But you've seen the Yeti now; one of the first wizards to do so," Harry pointed out, and Malfoy laughed hollowly.

"Yes," he agreed. "And I also got to spend time in the place I love, and spend time with somebody I _wanted_ to be with, but I'm not like you; I wouldn't be able to just leave Astoria like you could leave your wife."

"I don't want to leave Ginny, and I don't want you to leave Astoria," Harry interrupted, realising what conclusions Malfoy had drawn. "You and Ginny are so different, and I've realised now I can't have one without the other."

"My father says it's acceptable for me to have an affair provided nobody knows; I'm sure you haven't been given that option," Malfoy mused. "Do you really want to risk continuing, knowing that if it goes wrong for you, I can't be there with you?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I can't go on without you, but I can't leave Ginny either, which means this is my only choice, and it's a risk I'm prepared to take."

"Good," Malfoy smirked, and then he reached over the booth table, grasped Harry's shirt, and pulled him into a devouring kiss.

Harry moaned as Malfoy bit down on his lower lip, but he reluctantly pulled back, not one for exhibitionism.

"Do you want to get a hotel room?" Harry whispered against Malfoy's lips, a smile tugging at his lips when Malfoy nodded.

They found a rundown Muggle place just down the street, and a couple of Cleaning Charms and Silencing Charms later, it was more than good enough for what they needed it for.

Harry and Malfoy make quick work of their clothes, and once they were nude, Harry pounced on Malfoy, kissing him deeply as he pushed him onto the bed.

Their erections rubbed against each other, their skin rough on one another, and their hands explored each other thoroughly, touching every inch of their bodies.

"There's lube in my trouser pocket," Malfoy announced, smirking widely at Harry.

"Had expectations, did you?" Harry grinned, but he quickly rushed down to reach the bottle, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.

Turning around so his back was to Malfoy, he bent forwards slightly and moved a slick finger down to his hole.

Malfoy moaned in appreciation as Harry penetrated himself with his finger, adding another and moving them forcefully in and out of himself.

"Get over here, Potter," Malfoy muttered breathlessly. "I want my cock filling your hole."

Not wanting to reject such a _polite_ request, Harry removed his fingers from himself and moved back to the bed, straddling Malfoy's thighs.

He rubbed a handful of lubricant onto Malfoy's cock, and then moved forward, raising himself over it. Harry sank down onto Malfoy's erection, his arse stretching around the thick cock.

He groaned as he was filled completely, Malfoy's balls resting against the curve of Harry's arse.

Harry rocked his hips, shifting Malfoy's cock inside him to rub against his prostate.

Malfoy thrust his hips up as Harry moved up and down on his cock, each movement jostling against his prostate and sending jolts of pleasure running through him.

Malfoy's hands gripped Harry's hips, guiding him down as Harry fucked himself on Malfoy's cock, and Harry's hand moved down to stroke himself in time to Malfoy's thrusting. Harry rode Malfoy roughly, his arse forced open by Malfoy's cock, the walls of his hole clenching down over it.

Pleasure was building up in Harry, and he leant down to kiss Malfoy as he came, splattering his release over Malfoy's stomach. Malfoy wasn't far behind, pounding up violently as he released inside Harry.

Harry collapsed bonelessly on Malfoy's chest, listening to the beating of the other man's heart, quite content to lay there forever with Malfoy's arms wrapped around him.

But they had lives now, and their time together was limited.

"We'll do this again," Malfoy murmured. "Very soon."

And Harry couldn't wait.

**X**

Just under two weeks later, Malfoy got a promotion to Junior Undersecretary to the Ministry for Magic; the youngest person to ever hold that position, and with an almost definite chance of promotion to Senior Undersecretary when the current one left. And only days later, Ginny told Harry she was pregnant.

Harry was ashamed to say he had a celebratory fuck with Malfoy after he found out.

More time went on, and Malfoy and Harry were both living double lives. Malfoy was working hard, building himself a reputation with his job and trophy wife, and slipping off whenever he could to meet Harry, who was playing the role of doting husband to his pregnant wife, while being equally as involved with Malfoy.

The sense of guilt whenever he looked at Ginny was still strong, but he dedicated himself to helping her pregnancy, balancing his affair carefully. At the end of the day, no matter his feelings for Ginny or Malfoy, he would put his child first; he couldn't believe he had ever been nervous about fatherhood.

And when James was born, Harry felt love like he had never felt before fill his heart, and nothing else seemed important anymore. Somehow, it made his affair with Ginny somewhat easier, knowing that both Ginny and Harry would always have James.

As more time went on, Harry and Malfoy's live were pulled even further apart, with more promotions and more children, yet they still seemed to find time for each other, their wives none the wiser.

Harry knew he should have stopped long ago, but Malfoy was a drug he couldn't give up.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were married to other people, but they were very much in love with each other, and people do strange things for love.

**The End**


End file.
